The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Conventional motor vehicle components made of aluminum are brushed or anodized. These components are exposed to mechanical and chemical stress. Components of this type, for example, come in contact with cleaning agents when the motor vehicle is washed. If the cleaning agents used have corrosive effects, this results in a visible impairment of the surfaces of the motor vehicle components.